


The Kingdom Before Us

by Writer_of_Time_and_Space



Series: Rulers of A Fallen Kingdom [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: It happens, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and like half of my OCs die too, and most of the parents die after this, but seriously, good luck guys, it's all actually sad, kinda like drabbles, my hand slipped and now you have to deal with feels, oneshots?, pre-Kingdom of our own, so i guess we all suffer, well yeah kinda both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Time_and_Space/pseuds/Writer_of_Time_and_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did it all unravel?<br/>Why did everything went to be in such disarray?<br/>Who were involved?<br/>What caused this Kingdom to start crumbling apart?<br/>This is the story of everyone involved, those who died and those who still live. About the people prophesied and the Outcasts. About the parents, the guardians,  the children. The powerful and the powerless. The past leading to the present and so on to foresee the future. This is the story of the Kingdom Before Us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Where Do We Start Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for history lesson guys.

Where exactly do we start off?

Like there is a lot of stuff to cover and I mean A LOT. 

Okay why don’t we start off with this:

Once upon a time there was a kingdom called Skaia. (also there were these small countries where other people lived such as a place called WindenShade but Skaia is the main place .) (Sorry it’s cheesy but it’s fine) It was ruled by two races; humans and trolls. Surprisingly both races had powers coming from strange symbols on their bodies. Before all that shit went down and there was never such a thing as Highbloods and lowbloods and the spectrum everyone lived in harmony. Humans and trolls got along and everything was great. Soon enough people would fight and there would be arguments and that lead to wars. That was when the Seasons Pact was initiated. It was lead by four trolls back then who would represent change. Humans put in their input but they mostly left the peacekeeping to those trolls.

Also back then, again there was no such thing as Highbloods or lowbloods. “Oh you had mutant human blood? Cool!” Yeah everything was sick, now back to those four trolls.

The Seasons Pact was called that by the four trolls who ruled it, for each season too really. (You know Summer, Spring, Fall, Winter) They all took turns to rule over and govern Skaia, along with their respective advisors. Each time a season came they changed jobs. It was like “Oh it’s summer already? Hey dude it’s time for your shift, no don’t complain I have flowers to take care of now” And everyone just went with it. The four trolls were best friends and even had their own respective quadrants with each other but they didn't let it get in between their jobs and their pact. The system worked out pretty well and everything worked great.

That was until this douchebag fuschia blood (which I may hint is very well and is considered the highest of Highbloods) decided to kill off this other fuschia blood (Winter) who was part of the Seasons Pact. This caused rage and conflict against everyone. That douchebag blamed a rust blood (Summer) of the Pact. The jade blood (Spring) of the Pact tried to defend him but it didn’t worked and everyone turned against each other. Yeah this is where the spectrum came in. Anyone who was a jade blood down to a rust blood were considered lowbloods everyone else were Highbloods (well except humans they got dumped to the lowest of the low.) So Skaia got a new ruler who forced herself in to take care of everything. GUESS WHO THAT WAS! IT WAS THE FREAKIN DOUCHE FROM BEFORE WHO MURDERED THE OTHER FUSCHIA BLOOD.

Well as it turns out that was the troll’s plan all along. That fuchsia blood ruled and anyone who had any complaints was killed. She also killed anyone who had powers too because she didn’t have any and she didn’t want to be overpowered so yeah GENOCIDE. And their were these lime bloods in the middle of the spectrum who wanted to stop all this madness and wanted everyone to compromised but the fuschia blood was like: GENOCIDE. Oh, a lot people were not going to deal with this shit so they started a revolution which was started by this mutant blood called the Sufferer (who would have been a lime blood if he weren’t a mutant.). He lead a bunch of people, trolls and humans to help him out. Of course the fuschia blood didn’t want this crap so she sent her Highbloods to kill them off. Wars were started and the revolution lost. The Sufferer was then killed for his crimes and for rioting against her. Before he died though he stated a prophecy that the past will replay itself and those with powers would overthrow her. She got scared and named anyone with those strange powers and symbols Outcasts.

Who may this person be, you ask? Well you’re better of knowing her as the FREAKIN CONDESCE. She still rules Skaia today and everyone obeys her. No one remembers all that stuff from the past because they weren’t born yet. So feeling like shit was the norm in Skaia. The Condesce put all the information on the past in her library and like THE OLD HAG SHE IS she continues to live on and be a pretentious fish bitch. That is, until the prophesied people show up and kill her ass. Well until then we all wait and continue to live in this rotting shit hole we call a kingdom. 

Of course what I said doesn’t cover up much of anything or the history of Skaia itself. I think it’s better if I left it to the people who were actually there in the first place, and see their points of view on what actually happened. More will explained later on, this is an introduction anyway and I say it’s enough to start you off. 

Now let’s continue on with this history lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah (I'm putting too much on my plate). I realize that there are some things that will never be said in A Kingdom Of Our Own. Consider this a huge backstory, which you technically don't have to read before my other series it doesn't matter. I'll alternate between the two stories. Note that each chapter here will be a little random, going from different points of view to different timelines. Once I have explained everything I might put all the chapters here in the proper order, who knows? Perhaps they will be in proper order. Anyways this will might explain all those unanswered questions you have in your heads and we learn how everything came to be. We also find out the pasts of all characters like all the tiny kids and all the sad pasts. There is also something important with the Guardians too so yeah. A lot will be explained, properly I hope. So thanks for reading this so far and please comment if you have any constructive criticism! (Also imagine Dave saying all of this as the narrator.)


	2. Arcs: Actually just how I want things to work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me poorly explaining my random stories.

In a way of saying things, I don’t know how to put this whole story in order. I call them one-shots because it seems better that way. Anyway as it turns out there will be about four arcs. Here they are with very vague summaries:

Arc One: Seasons  
This talks about my troll OCs' Ancestors, before they became who they were, how they met and finally when they create the Seasons pact. This Arc ends when the Condesce becomes ruler. 

Arc Two: Ancestors  
This talks about the trolls ancestors and more importantly the Sufferer and his own rebellion. What started his journey and ends when he foretells the prophecy.

Arc Three: Guardians  
These are the kid’s guardians, my Ocs’ ones and the Alpha and Beta Kids. Some parts takes place when they are only kids, before they had children.This talks about how they got up into this mess, how they wanted to be different and finally how they wanted to protect the children they cared about the most.

Arc Four: Next Generation  
Finally the final arc ends off with our main heroes in Kingdom of our own. We see their views as kids and what happened when they were alone when their parents died. The end of this arc leads into the main story (Or second part).

If there is some confusion I will alternate chapters between this part to Kingdom of Our Own. Since I want to do this randomly I will explain how it goes. For each new chapter I post here I’ll say which arc it’s in along with any chapters in Kingdom of our Own where it is somewhat mentioned. Once I’m satisfied and filled all four arcs, I’ll post everything in order (hopefully). I’m sorry if this is confusing, but thank you to those reading this! I’ll update this soon enough and I’m pretty sure I’ll just choose one of the Beta kids to make you sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible note: It could be Dave. Or maybe I'll just create how Dirk and Jake met. Maybe there will be fluff. Maybe I'll just write a random chapter of someone who will die. Maybe I'll just bore you with my OCs. THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS.


	3. Arc One: Introduction

If you were to go back into the past what would you do? If you were able to willingly choose a point in the future to go to, would you? If you were left in the present would you accept it?What if you were to live in a kingdom that shone so bright, would you be happy? Or would you be afraid that sooner or later that brightness would only dim?

Welcome to a kingdom called Skaia. There are twenty five different countries, all so different from one another. There is one that is nothing but lava and metal gears and another where rain endlessly falls down, while the light shines bright. There are two types of people who live in Skaia, trolls and humans. Trolls were strong and courageous, people who could live for so long. They had horns on their heads and skin as grey as ashes. There were twelve different blood types, twelve different colors of blood. That colour would soon fill their eyes when they got older.Humans were quite the opposite. They lived lives that seemed much shorter than the trolls. Their skin colour ranged from a beautiful white to a soft brown. They too had different eye colours but in their veins were the same blood. They were stubborn and stupid but also wise and compassionate. I believe they call what they do “just being human.” Even though the two species were so different they got along very well.

The only problems were the wars. The countries of Skaia fought against one another, seeing which one was better. Humans and trolls fought other humans and trolls. For what exactly? Bravery? Honor? In a common way they fought over stupid reasons. So stupid. These fights would happen once a while and people fought and fought. People died. People did what they did to survive. This is the past and the present.If only things would change.

Seasons come and go and always change. Now this is the time to change.If I were to tell of the future what would you think? Well let me start with four trolls. I will tell you their pasts, presents and their futures.

In the future there will be something called the Seasons Pact. It is run by four trolls who decided they wanted to stop wars and the countries from fighting. It works and for a while peace reigned in Skaia. You know until it was ruined again. But for now let’s focus on those four trolls.

Right now there will be four young trolls who will be living their own lives. Soon enough they will all cross paths. They will become friends and partners. They will resolve conflict. Right now they are just children. But with that being said, children are the future.

In the pact there is a jade-blood troll. She would be called Spring because life bloomed around her as she moved. Her name in the future will be Harvester, which is ironic. For a person who values life she will have to reap so many. Right now she is outside her hive planting flowers and using her powers of the earth. Her lusus, a magnificent blue bird sings a tune and she hums along. She laughs as she gets her dress dirty with dirt.She is four and a half sweeps old, which could mean she is ten. Her name is Ziemia Wiosna.

There is a rust-blood in the pact. He is loud and bright. He is to be called Summer because of his nature. His name will be Wanderer, one that fits him well. Though he will suffer much and his name will be his burden until he dies. Right now he is on the back of a giant phoenix, mesmerized by the view. Below him are small towns and villages. His phoenix yells happily and he does too, the adrenaline rushing through him.He smiles and releases flames from his hand, creating fireworks in the sky. He is ten years old too. His name is Lasair Verano.

There is an indigo blood who joined the pact. He is quiet but always free. His name will soon be Fall. This is a sad name. Though he will enjoy it, his name will mean the end and his fall from grace. His name is also the Huntsman. His freedom will escape him and he will be alone. The hunter becomes the hunted. Right now he is practicing with a bow and arrow, scowling every time he misses. He training for the next battle. His lusus, a wolf retrieves his arrows and encourages him to try again. He sighs and lifts his bow. He releases and let’s his powers of the wind guide the arrow. Bullseye. He is but a ten year old trying to fight. His name is Hawada Outono. 

There is a fuschia blood who started the pact. She enjoys being alone and, even though she is a sea dweller she does not live in the water. Her name will be Winter. She has cold remarks and lives in an area so cold. Her name will be her Eminence, because of her regal personality. But because of that name, someone will get jealous and try to kill her. It’s only then she will realize she doesn’t want to be alone. Right now she stands in front of her large ice castle, looking at a land of snow. Amphibians, tiny frogs really, pass her by. Her lusus, a polar bear approaches her from behind and nuzzles her. She smiles and wraps her cape, tighter around her. In her hand she plays with her powers of water. She is ten years old, and already rules a kingdom. Her name is Amanzi Baridi.

But let’s go back a bit. Let’s stay in the present, when they are all kids. This is when they meet one another, well almost. Let’s see them live peacefully and be happy. Why don’t we start this arc with a season. A season of new beginnings and rebirth. Spring. This is the season when new beginnings start. Let’s go to the first girl introduce, Ziemia Wiosna, and let spring commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ended up with an introduction. I may do the other ones too maybe or I'll just continue this arc. Note that these are my trolls OCs ancestors. Their last name is their season and their first name is the element they control. Yes they can use elemental powers. They also have Outcasts symbols, since it's not uncommon yet.
> 
> Ex: Ziemia Wiosna-Wiosna meaing "spring" in Polish and Ziemia meaning "earth" in Polish too.
> 
> Thank you to those reading so far and I'll update later on. I might slow down though, since I have been posting this everyday.


	4. Arc One: Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revolution is a phase, a mood, like spring, and just as spring has its buds and showers, so revolution has its ebullience, its bravery, its hope, and its solidarity. Some of these things pass.  
> -Rebecca Solnit

There is a girl called spring. She spends the beginning of her life watching life bloom around her. After such a long winter she is happy to see spring again. Her lusus does too, it sings softly above her as it stretches it’s wings in flight. The young girl smiles and then begins her work. Her home is but a small little house surrounded by a never-ending field of flowers. There are also various trees filled with fruit and crops filled with vegetables. She is happy to welcome it again, the colours bringing life back to her. 

At the end of the day she is happy and exhausted. Her lusus is already fast asleep and she sighs. She looks down at the envelope given to her today. Another war letter. In Skaia there are twenty five different countries, half of them fighting the others. This girl lives in a country called Teetasse. In another language I suppose it would mean teacup. It is a beautiful land but can be very vicious at times. If you don’t like it, well it’s not your cup of tea. She sees her name addressed on the letter and reads it.

Another war broke out between WindenShade and PluieLumiere. She is requested to help, since her country is on the side of PluieLumiere, to ration a part of her crop to give to the army. At once she sends a response to them. She gives it to her lusus and orders it to fly to PluieLumiere at once.She then takes a rest and sleeps for the night.This routine happens for a long period of time. You are going to be her now, see her views and see why she wanted change.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Ziemia Wiosna and you are only ten years old. You are a jade blooded troll, who loves flowers and animals. You have a symbol on your neck, it looks like two roots growing. It glows a light green and also a warm brown. It is a symbol of life. You smile. In this world there are twelve symbols that let you gain amazing powers. Both humans and trolls can have them and most people in Skaia do. With your powers you can control life in the palm of your hands. Though considering the world you live in, having powers may not be that great. With these powers, they can be used to hurt others. Instead of helping each other, they are used as weapons.

This is because the kingdom of Skaia has two very different ways of doing things. People have their own personal views on things. You suppose that’s how Skaia was split in half. Right now as you sit here there are countless wars being fought, both sides losing something precious. Your eyes stare out to the vastness of Teetasse. There have been no wars here yet, perhaps because it is beside Silentium, a country filled with strong warriors. You wonder how long this will last though. You understand the reason why, no one can seem to get along or get to a certain point of view. Perhaps they need a council for Skaia. A group of people who can speak for the people. You wave the thought away. That would be stupid. Most of the generals and high ranking citizens of most countries are greedy and vicious. 

You sigh. Right now you are living peaceful life here, far away from the fighting. One and half more sweeps. One and a half more sweeps until you will be sent to the fighting. For all countries most citizens at a certain age are sent to help with the fighting, whether to be a fighter or a healer. Most are sent when they are six sweeps old, thirteen years old for humans. Child soldiers are sent the minute they become a teen. Most know it’s coming so many train in order to live longer. Others spend their childhood making the best of it. They know they would die the minute they get on the battlefield. For trolls, it’s a sad thing but you’re a species of warriors. You are young but you can live longer. You won’t die easily. The same can’t be said for humans. They die much quicker. They are more fragile and are a short-lived species. That being said, half of the thirteen year old kids are sent to war, while the other half is left for reproduction, to live and have children so their species can live on. Even if it means their children will be sent to war soon enough.

A part of you pities them. No, pity is not a great word to use. Feeling sorry, yes that’s true. But you mostly admire them. Admire them for being brave, for being full of energy. They have a quality that no troll possesses and that’s good. Most humans are kind and caring but they are also warriors too. They have a short of glint in their eye that makes you believe they aren’t willing to die. But most do, their fighting spirit goes out like a light. To most trolls they think this is a game that they want to win, to humans it’s a battle that they must succeed to help others. Statistically only one-tenth of the kids come back from fighting, they come back adults with scars and a sadness in their hearts. Only one-eighth of trolls sent to war die, most just get hurt and laugh it off. They get a metal replacement and go back. This is probably the society you have been taught to live in.

You remember that a while ago, when spring began kids like you were sent to camps to train. By the time Summer comes, they will be sent to battle. You remember the ceremony for them, the brave girls and boys sent to fight. Not everyone was happy about it, but everyone cheered anyway. They wanted to celebrate those kid’s lives before they were snuffed out. You remember you were the one who made the flower arrangements. Many people were happy for helping out and your older friends enjoyed your flowers. When all the chosen kids were standing on the stage you saw all of them. Most of the trolls were stern or smirking, being cocky about not dying. Humans on the other hand were more emotional. Some had tear in their eyes, others had a blank face. There were faces of dread and some shone with pride, others trembled. They had so much to lose. You remember their parents, while trolls had lusus’ humans had parents or guardians, like a mom or dad. You remember mostly crying. When their children are left to fight they perhaps never see them again. They hold them and encourage them until they have to let go. 

Trolls are different. Once they are sent they don’t really have any family to miss them. Their lusus will get a new grub to take care of once you’re gone. Sure you will be missed but you also can be replaced. You hate when the time comes. One and a half more sweeps to go before you go to war. You want to spend as much of that short time enjoying life. Your lusus returns before dark and you receive a thank you from PluieLumiere. You may not like the fighting but you do still want to help. You go to sleep, still with the daunting fact that you could die in a sweep and a half and no one would care. You tell your head to shut up and close your eyes. You wake up to flames shining in your backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update. In Skaia there are 25 countries in total, soon I will make a list of what those countries are. (That's because I only have half of the names written down. ) For you Homestuck fans reading this, consider as if Derse and Prospit dreamers were against each other. The names of the countries relate to the main characters in Homestuck and their planets in Sburb.
> 
> For example PluieLumiere is french for light rain, meaning this would be considered Rose's planet (Or country) LOLAR.  
> The same can be said for the other three countries mentioned, Teetasse which in German means teacup for Nepeta's world (Land of little cubes and teacups.)  
> The country of WindenShade is just a play on words of John's world, Land of Wind and Shade  
> And finally Silentium is Latin for silence referring to Equius' Land of Caves and Silence.
> 
> That's all I'm going to say for now, I'll update soon enough, hopefully with all the countries of Skaia. Until then thank you to all those who were reading.


	5. Arc One: Warriors' Alliance

Here is another quick history lesson. As said before the kingdom of Skaia has twenty five different countries, all varying from each other in their appearance and scenery. They each have some sort of aspect to them that make them so unique, it’s a shame they will be ruined by war. These countries split in half, into groups of two. The reason for that is because they all have different beliefs. Because of those beliefs and decisions the two sides created an alliance, to aid each other to help defeat the other side.

One of these alliances is called the Warriors’ alliance. This was created by those willing to fight and stand strong. They are harsh and vicious, act on the primary skill to survive.They view anyone against them weak and cowardly, and for that they despise the other countries. There are twelve countries who joined, all who understand and share this belief. They have flags in the shade of purple with the symbol of the moon, a symbol representing an old legend of the ivory kingdom in the sky, those who were meant to fight. 

Pluie Lumiere\- is known as a country of light and rain, for its weather can be a mixture of both. The place is truly beautiful, filled with islands and rivers that seem to shine bright with colour. Though don’t let their looks deceive you, the inhabitants are quite sneaky and dark. Though they have been given light, they do not take it for granted and remember to worship the darkness. That may seem a bit morbid but they understand the reason for it, that’s why their temples are draped with the fabrics of an yellow light and shadowed in the covers of violet veils. In the future their warrior would be a human girl who likes the dark and surprisingly wizard fanfiction. She will bear a symbol of light and will see what is right. 

Clockwork\- is known as a land of heat and well, surprisingly clocks. Lava surrounds the country and most of the time it’s always boiling hot. The inhabitants have cool or epic look to them, that’s because they are masters with the sword and great warriors. They understand time and how precious it is. They hate hearing about heroes, because to them no one is truly heroic but just a warrior fighting on. From there you can hear music and the clashing of metal. Their temples are painted the colour red, with the soft tone of orange, like flames. Their warrior would be a boy who likes sick beats and is always cool or ironic, perhaps even “ironically cool.” He has a symbol of time and will be known as a knight who travels through time, to fix what has been broken.

Nix\- is known as a land that many people consider is nothing. They say it is desolate with only pyramids of stone. They are wrong. Those pyramids are castles and homes. They contain treasures from long ago. The sky shines bright with neon colours, that radiate in both night and day. They understand what it means to have nothing and try to treasure what they have. They understand change when they need to. Their colours are bright pink and a dark blue. The warriors is a girl who knows how to hold down her alcohol and often slurs her words. A void of dark blue binds her and with that she hides. Though she will be the one to make a grand entrance.

Kryptos\- is filled with large cities, screaming loud with noises. If the people of Clockwork are masters of the sword than the people of Kryptos live by the blade. They move quick on their feet with a sort of stride and fight with the blade as if it’s an extension of the body. They know when sacrifice needs to be made and most of the time will take on the burden. Their colours are bright orange and a dark pink, those colours represent the courage and heart in them. Their warrior is a boy who keeps his feelings to himself. He’ll be known as a heartbreaker and a lover of puppets. His symbol is one of the heart, and he would be able to shatter yours.

Labirin\- is a country of jewels and looks like a labyrinth. Gemstones are imbedded into the walls and glowing mushrooms offer light at night. It shines bright but has a question, a guess at every corner. It is full of secrets and riddles. It’s like an impossible maze to outsiders. To its people though, it’s a meaning in life. To choose you own direction and path. That’s why the inhabitants are quite skillful and cunning, always finding a way out in messy situations. Their colours are of purple and some sort of combination of pink and orange, the colour of a beautiful sunrise. Their warrior is a girl who is mischievous and is a downright thief. She is fond of plants and has a way of making things more explosive. Her symbol is one of rage, and like the thief she is, she steals others’ negative emotions.

Eventyr\- is the country for the adventurous and the daring. It filled with canyons with amazing views and sights. It you are afraid of heights well that sucks. It is made for those who take chances and risks, who are brave to try something new. The inhabitants seem like maniacs, because they always do something dangerous or mainly stupid. It’s funny because they are always carefree and bright. Their colours are dark green like the valleys and gold like the sun. Their warrior is a boy who is wild and dangerous, but smiles brightly. He will experience a lot of hardships because of his symbol. A skull marking doom to those near him and for that he will destroy everything.

Melodia Quartz\- is a land full of song and sorrow. You can hear the faint ticking of a clock in tune with a gentle melody that you can hear all across the country. It is filled with clear quartz and clock gears. Frog's leap around. The inhabitants are people who enjoy discovery and adventure. They search for knew things. They also have a strange connection with death and worship it, for those who past on. To outsiders it seems like a land of ghosts with a haunting refrain the background. Their colours is merely just a dark red. Their warrior will be a female rust-blood, who will experience death. From that death she will be arisen anew and with her symbol of time, she will be able to stop the clockwork gears from turning.

Creier\- is a land of flames and brains. The smart live there along with the sarcastic. The land itself smells like smoke and brims with new technology. New things are created each day and in each new discovery comes power. The inhabitants are dual-sided and act differently at times. It’s safe to say that there could be two of everything. Mind honey seems to be a strong export for Creier, eaten by the smart minds to focus. Their colours are like Eventyr but have a much more serious meaning. Dark green like a poison for the mind and gold which is like desire. Their warrior will be a male gold-blood who spends his time hacking into people's computers and not giving a damn. He will suffer though, because he has the symbol of doom and he needs to understand what that is.

Teetasse\- It is a cute land filled with forests and flowers. The land looks so delicate that it seems to be created with little tea cups and cubes. Beware though, the land is vicious, with creatures and its people are the same. They are hunters, people savage to kill to survive. They are also kind and generous, when you don’t piss them off. Their colors are of a dark pink and an olive green like the trees. Their warrior is an olive-troll who ships people. She is kind and fierce and has a thing for cat puns. Her symbol is that of the heart and she is the one who will follow her own.

Silentium\- is known as the land of caves and silence. There are many caverns and underground tunnels in that country and as you expect it’s very silent. So silent that it could scare the crap out of you. Their people are strong and loyal, they respect those who are of higher status than them. They fight dangerously, their power and strength overpowers others. Their colours are indigo, like the colour of the caves. Their warrior is an archer with strength that no one can match. His symbol is that of the void and sadly will one day gain nothing. 

Toorn/Angelus\- is the country of both wrath and angels. The land is filled with large palaces and buildings and is either cascaded in black or white. Some places in there could see disaster and the name of this country is always changing. Toorn for the wrath and destruction that can be inflicted and Angelus a way of saving that this country would be fit for the angels. Their inhabitants are like vengeful angels, beautiful but deadly. Their colors are white and yellow like the light and violet and black for the destruction. Their warrior is a violet troll who is a prince that destroys. He travels the seas looking for something new. Although he has the symbol of hope he will be the one to destroy it. 

Vidro\- is known as the land of dew and glass. The place is like a swamp land, though it’s not as murky as you think. The place if beautiful, like an amazon but so fragile. The rocks or boulders in Video look so clear that they are fragile like glass and you could probably break them with one touch. The inhabitants love being in the water and enjoy the wildlife. They are kind but ferocious, so mess with their country and they will slice you up. Their colours are fuchsia, green and brown.Their warrior is a princess, a heir to Skaia. She is confined in her castle and does not know much about what’s going on. Though once she breaks free, she with her symbol, can manipulate life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are all the lands for the Derse kids, I'll update the Prospit kids tomorrow or later, whatever one works. All tbhe countries names connect to all the kids' planets in Homestuck. The names really are just different words in different languages really. Thanks to those reading and I'll get back to the seasons arc after writing about the prospit countries.
> 
> Next Chapter: Heroes' Alliance


	6. Arc One: Heroes' Alliance

This is the Heroes Alliance. It is made up of twelve countries all with the same belief. They believe in being virtuous and being good, doing what’s right. They all believe that people should follow the light, like heroes who have no hesitation to be right. Any who oppose them are considered the villains and sinister. For they are an evil who dare to go against them. So for heroes they have to fight the villains. This main belief is based on a legend of a kingdom of gold up in the sky, who often live in the light. For that amin reason their flags depicts a moon on a golden background.

WindenShade\- is a land where the wind blows free and is covered in shade. The whole landscape looks beautiful and sad, the area covered in dark shades of blue. It is said that grey clouds cover the sky as if to mask the area with sorrow. It is the exact opposite of PluieLumiere. It is filled with small villages and yellow salamanders. If you travel there you might see the ruins of an organ that can play a haunting refrain throughout the country. Its people are kind and care free and often go for the simple life. They are modest but hurricanes if you mess with them. Their colours are of a sky blue and yellow. It is a way of respecting the bright sky that has once graced the land before the darkness came in. Its hero is a human boy who loves pranks and horrible movies. He is modest and kind and his eyes are a beautiful blue like the tears he tries so hard not to shed. He bears a symbol of breath and with it he will become the wind and the freedom he so dearly wants.

Frosch\- is a very cold land with snow falling everyday and frost draping the trees of the forest. The whole land is blanketed in snow with colour only coming from the dark green trees and red flowers. Its animals are also unusually colourful, to the violet hummingbirds and the brightly coloured frogs. It is a miracle that any of those creatures survive in the cold. The same goes for the inhabitants too, who are used to the weather. They are happy and run around. The children and even adults annually catch frogs as a tradition. They are warm and a little weird but they can be cold as ice if you cross them. The colours are green, black and white. Their hero is a girl who has never been there and has never seen snow. She does like dogs though and is quite the shooter. For having the symbol of space she has been confined on an island until she is let out. It’s only until it is time that she will make space bow down to her will. Her eyes are a lovely shade of green but soon will turn vicious and rabid, like the animal she was forced to become.

Abraxas\- Is the land with green mounds over the area. They say it is a boring place but is one filled with hidden adventure, you just have to look for it. The whole landscape is dark green. What makes the land so utterly breathtaking is the gentle feathers falling from the sky. It is said to belong to the inhabitants, who secretly have wings but shed the feathers to hide their identities. That is a lie as the feathers are just figments of light that shine and are just depicted of feathers. The area is also known for having a huge deal of monsters roaming around. The inhabitants are strong hunters but also very gentle. They have weird accents and may be different but they value of never stepping down, always looking for hope when things go worse. Their symbols are dark green like the mounds and white and yellow for the shining colour of hope. Their hero is a clumsy boy who is in fact a lord. He also likes horrible movies and oddly, blur women. He may not see himself as much but he is a shining beacon of light, like the white wings of hope on his back.

Hemera\- Is a land of hidden crypts. The land is a lighter shade of blue compared to WindenShade but it is illuminated by glowing mushrooms. This land is known for its delicious cakes and sweets, many travel far to buy one. Aside the food, Hemera is known for the flying helium balloons in the sky. Many of the inhabitants live in those balloons and many are amazed by the view the balloons give. Hemera is certainly a country of amazement. Their symbol is that of scarab beetles in flight. Their inhabitants are gifted cooks and surprisingly strong. They are sweet like there food but the minute you mess with them they can stab you with a kitchen knife. Also beware of your food, it might be poisoned. Their colours are cyan blue, like the terrain itself and brown and green for life. Their hero is a girl who has been a maid for most of her life and for that she never gets what she wants. Her symbol is one of life, which is sad because she never really gets to enjoy it. Though she does take pleasure in the small things, like baking cakes and spending time with her friends. The hope is that one day she will be able to live her life freely.

Historien\- Is a land full of stories. It is the knowledge capital of Skaia, or once was. It is filled with everything you would want to know, knowledge and wisdom of everything that ever existed. The whole land looks like it is made up of stories, all with different tales. Some cities are made up of books entirely and for any bookworm it would be a dream to live here. The inhabitants themselves are either scholars or philosophers. You will never see an inhabitant without a book in their hand. With the inhabitants gaining access to such a wide variety of books they know a lot of things, also some things that could easily kill you, so again don’t mess with them. The one thing that is great about the inhabitants is that they always have a story to tell, one that is always different than another's. Their colours are of a night sky blue and a blood red. Their hero is a book nerd who spends his time reading, learning or writing. He may seem anti-social but he very aware of what is going around him. With his symbol of blood he has a way of knowing things and connecting others. He has the power to unite others and with that, the values and desires of his mentors, he will be a fine leader.

Ruins Memoria\- was just called Memoria before. The place is quite weird and never the same.Each city and town in that land is always different from the others. It has different cultures from other countries embedded in it. Before it became Ruins Memoria it was one full of joy and wonder. It was a place of celebration where everyone from each country would get together and enjoy. When the alliances took place the fighting took its toll on Memoria. It had joined the Heroes Alliance but since the country was conflicted the country destroyed itself. Many wars took place there and most of the cities have been reduced to rubble. It is now known as a country of ruin. The inhabitants are somewhat kind but empty. They have great memory which only makes them remember what happened to their country. They are silent fighters and often keep things to themselves, it’s very different from the time before, when the inhabitants were much more happier. Their colours are of the midnight sky or the blackened ground. It used to be silver for their once shining brilliance and turquoise for the bright scenery. Their hero is a girl who never forgets. She is an adventurer and a wanderer. She may seem happy and kind and her symbol of mind helps others calm their minds. But sadly a lot bothers and taints her mind. She can never forget.

Dunst\- Is a land of lava and giant castles. It could also be considered the land of pulse and haze, considering how much smoke is there. As said before the land is one filled with lava, basically lava moats and the ground is black like ashes. The place gets often mistaken for Clockwork but it’s different. Example one: It has a different name. The inhabitants are hot-headed and when angry (mostly like all the time) they fight in a random wave of fury. They aren’t afraid of getting cut or getting hurt and they seriously don’t want any shit from you. Their colour is of rust and blood. Their hero is a crabby pants who is afraid of getting cut because he's different, a mutant. He spends his time caved in his house watching romantic comedies and avoiding anyone. He bares a symbol of blood and to him it seems ironic. But for someone so different and outcasted, he will be able to bond the country of Skaia together once again.

Sandur\- is a land of sand. It is all basically desert with the winds always blowing. Because of that windmills have been place to create energy from those said winds. It is a nice, simple place actually and more beautiful if you squint. The sands glimmer like copper dust and at night it shines better. The inhabitants are kind and quiet and shy in public most of the time. When they are mad however, they will come charging at you like a bull and won’t back down. Their colours are copper, like the sands and blue like the sky. Their hero is a timid person, who mostly stays quiet. He has the symbol of breath and it will take him a long time to control it. But when he does, he will be a powerful gust of wind no one can stop.

Strahl\- is the fashion capital. It is known for the famous dresses and clothing its people create. On a more natural matter is is a country, like Frosch, filled with amphibians of different colours. The land shines with rays of light hitting the ground. It’s light a light show. As said before this land is famous for its clothing. The inhabitants are the same. They are graceful and dangerous meaning they could kill you in the prettiest way possible. They are fine with their needle work and create elaborate clothes out of anything. They are quite creative and are inspired by almost anything. Their colours are of a beautiful jade green, like the gem and black and white because black and white could almost go with anything. Almost. Their hero is beautiful jade blood who also has a good sense of fashion. She owns a clothing store and her work is admired by many. She has the symbol of space and with it, she can heal the broken and the shattered.

Flowen\- Is the land of balance and justice. It is filled with lovely forests and has a teal sky. Their cities are large and most people go there to study law. One of the greatest monuments there is that of a scale, a large one representing balance and equality. Most lawyers and criminals there for court and to be prosecuted. Their inhabitants are ones who seek justice and have a strong belief between right and wrong. They are not afraid to question the authority and many who come from there become great Legislators. You could also call this country the land of thought and flow, because of how peaceful and orderly the place is and the great care in thought the inhabitants have. Their colour is teal, the color of their sky and the colour of the mind.Their hero is a teal-blood who is a Legislator. She likes dragons and justice and the colour red. Although she may be blind she is a person who sees things through until the end. She has the symbol of mind and with it she is able to see the outcomes of every possible decision made.

Karte\- Is a country that is made up of large islands. It is quite beautiful and tropical if you ever visit. It is known as the land of maps and treasure. It is legend that a famous cerulean pirate died there, hiding her precious treasure on one of those islands. Many travelers pass by finding a map that leads to the treasure but many have failed. The inhabitants are cocky and arrogant but also what you might call pirates. They are fond of traveling the seas and on ships. The are known as navigators through the harsh waters and cunning thieves with their own plan. Their colours are of cerulean blue, for the fabled pirate and yellow light the sun. Their hero is a descendant of that famous pirate and she is quite the adventurer herself. She likes to take risks and isn’t afraid to do what she must to survive. Even if it means killing someone. She has the symbol of light and with it, she is able to steal luck from others and even gamble her fate.

Dark Carnival (Gaudium)\- is a country of joy. It is covered in colourful tents that happen to be the homes of its inhabitants. Their inhabitants happen to take things easily and are normally calm. When they aren’t, well that’s another thing. Anyway this country was once called Gaudium, meaning joy. Of course now it has become… dark lately. Its present ruler has a messed up way with humor and happens to like clowns and face paint. Also puppets you can’t forget about the puppets. And Faygo. The ruler (the one in the future, the one long after the Seasons Pact and when the Condesce rules), changes the country’s name to Dark Carnivale and yeah it turns out you can do that. Now the place is full of clowns and puppets and the inhabitants have this creepy look on their faces and I can’t even-. There colours are of a dark purple. Their hero is their ruler and yeah I’ve already said enough about him. He has the symbol of rage, that’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not update in a while, in a month really because EXAMS are coming soon. Still I hope to update as soon as possible. Since I have nothing left to say, these are the last of the countries, the Prospit ones. Actually there is one more country but that will be explained later. Thanks to those reading and see you next time. (the kids' paragraphs are longer than the trolls)
> 
> Next Chapter: The Wandering Boy and Flower Girl.


	7. The Wandering Boy and Flower Girl

In the Seasons Pact there are two trolls known as Spring and Summer. Spring was considered a “Harvester of the earth.” She loved flowers and nature. Sometimes when she got furious she would slice you with her scythe. Summer, also known as a “Wandering flame” was a traveler who enjoyed moving forward. He was a hot-headed sometimes that his head would burst into flames. Spring and Summer were very close though, they would have a relationship which would be described in troll culture as a Moirallegiance. They were best friends and very dear to one another, Summer mainly calling Spring “Mother Nature” for her love of any living thing and her motherly instinct. 

Before the Seasons Pact however, they already met, thanks to an accident. It is safe to say that accident caused a small series of events for them to become friends. They were both of the Warriors’ Alliance, fighting against those who were from the Heroes’ Alliance. Before they were called seasons, they were just small kids. In a sweep and a half they would be child soldiers like most kids during that time. Spring was Ziemia Wiosna of Teetasse, the flower girl who helped with the food supply for the wars going on. She was already introduced so let’s move on to Summer.

There once was a boy called summer. He spends the beginning of his life wandering around the countries of the Warriors’ Alliance. Because of his travels he has become a messenger, bringing letters to all the countries in the Warriors’ Alliance. As any other normal day he wakes up from his cozy home and begins work, the soft sound of a melody playing. He wakes up his lusus, a giant phoenix, so they can leave. His lusus yawns and gestures for the young troll to hop on his back. Soon enough they are ready to take flight. They take a short flight to the capital of Melodia Quartz to receive a message from the general. 

They arrive, the young troll dressed in a uniform that is the colour of his own blood, a rust red, a quiet valiant colour if I may add. He receives the letter and heads off to the destination where he needs to go. This young troll is not Summer yet, but only Lasair Verano of Melodia Quartz. To him today might seem like an ordinary day, but in a matter of hours he’ll meet a troll who will share the same goals as he does.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay where is this place?” You ask yourself.

Your name is Lasair Verano and you are currently riding the back of a phoenix while also deciphering a map. Honestly this map is gibberish. Who the hell drew this? Anyway to clarify you have to go to this place called Teetasse and meet this jade-blooded troll. You have to give her this message from the General of the Melodia Quartz army sector. Guessing how far it is you will probably reach there by nightfall.

You look below to see a war below you. Cannons firing and war cries. Guessing from the landscape you are between PluieLumiere and WindenShade. PluieLumiere happens to be on your side and is in desperate need of resources and equipment. Melodia Quartz has been asked to help with reinforcements and in a few days they are about to set off.

Oh fuck is that a cannon ball coming right at you? Or is that perception messing with you? Give it a second it will hit you at any moment. Wait, shit it’s coming straight for you. This is not perception. The cannon ball hits your lusus by its wing. Your lusus wails and for a second veers off course before regaining its balance. You mutter a swear and ask if your lusus is alright. Your lusus answers back with a strained noise, saying it’s okay but in a lot of pain. You tell it that you’ll fix it once you get to the location.

A few hours later you arrive at your destination and it’s already dark. You land in some random area hoping you got the place right. Okay let’s be honest you can’t see shit. Time to light up the place. You open the palms in your hands to release a flame. Yes you can use fire powers, it’s kinda weird though since normally bronze-bloods can use them. Well that doesn’t matter right now. You use the flame to guide you and discover where you are. Are those plants? Oh shit.

You’re name is Lasair Verano and you are in a middle of a wheat field. Okay, no big deal, just make sure your flame doesn’t hit any- shit the wheat is on fire. You try to blow it out causing the flame to spread even more. That’s just really great. Soon the whole field is in flames. 

“Hey mind helping me out here?!” You tell your lusus.

Your lusus yawns and goes to sleep on a field of wheat. Yeah useful. Moments later you hear a shriek. Shit, that must be the owner.

You hear swears and cursing. You also notice the ground shaking. What the- and then the next thing you know mud rises from the ground only to slam down on the wheat. And on you. You wipe the mud caked in your eyelids to see that the fire has gone down. Well at least that has been taken care of.

You decide meeting the owner isn’t the best plan so you decide in the mud until the person has left. You hide for a few minutes, hoping that the owner won’t find you. After a reasonable amount of time you decide to look up and get out of the mud only to find a scythe aimed right at you. 

“Tell me who you are right now or I will slice you to bits.”

The owner seems to be a female jade-blooded troll. Well from what you can tell from her shirt.

“How about we don’t do that.”

“Who are you? Working for the Heroes’ Alliance? I can arrest you and have you executed in trial.”

“No, no I’m part of the Warriors’ Alliance! In fact I have a letter addressed to some person here in Teetasse. This is Teetasse right?” You pull out the letter given to you by the general.

She snatches it from your hands and opens it. “I can’t even read this in the dark.” She mutters, squinting at the words.

“Oh, I can help!” Immediately you raise your hand creating a flame in your palm. 

She gives you an uneasy look. “Thanks.”

She begins to mutter the words from the letter and suddenly the colour from her face starts to drain.. “You have to be kidding me.”

“What?” You ask as you pull yourself up.

“You’re from Melodia Quartz?” 

“Uh yeah.”

“And the Melodia Quartz army is helping out PluieLumiere against WindenShade?”

“That’s uh-”

“The same PluieLumiere requesting food supplies from me?!”

“Right?”

“You know what you’ve just done?!” She yells, way to close in your face.

“Delivered the message I was suppose to give?”

“Ha, funny. You set my whole wheat field ablaze! The wheat field I was suppose to harvest, do see where I’m getting at?!”

“No, I’m not a gardener.”

“Garde- Ugh, no This harvest was suppose to go to PluieLumiere! It’s enough to feed an ARMY! And now it’s burnt and filled with mud!”

“Hey, the mud was your doing.”

“Do you think this is funny?! Seriously?!”

“Well it’s a shitty joke if you ask me.”

“You know what? Why don’t you go back to Melodia Quartz or where ever you came from?!”

“I would but my bird lusus kinda is hurt.”

“Then find a medic!”

“Yeah, it’s late at night so-”

“Show me your bird.”

After some intense arguing you lead her to your phoenix who is sleeping soundly. You also point to the bruise on its wing.

“How the heck did it get a bruise that huge?” She asks.

“I flew over PluieLumiere.”

“During the battle? Why didn’t you just take a short cut across Silentium?”

“To be honest, that map made no sense.”

You hear her laugh under her breath and then she stops. “Fine, I can take of this.”

“You can?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

She begins to sing a song and suddenly, a symbol on her neck begins to glow. A strange energy spreads across your lusus’ wing until the bruise is gone.

“Huh, cool. So you are Life bringer.”

“That doesn’t amaze you?”

“It’s pretty common, I can see why the army would want you.”

She gives you a frown. “I suppose since your lusus needs rest you need a place to stay.”

“Then stay at my place.”

“Aren’t you mad though? I kinda wreck your crop and now you’re just letting me stay at your home?”

“I’m too tired to think about this anymore so whatever. Plus I’m only doing this nice thing so you can feel guilty and pay me back. So are you coming or what?”

You smile and nod your head. Following the jade-blood to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, obviously not the best chapter I wrote, but this works. This chapter is suppose to be longer but I'll leave it here for now. Next Chapter should involve Winter and Fall next. There is also a slight chance of me doing Arc 3 (Guardians) instead. You see, Arc 2 (The real ancestors) can't start with out Arc 1 being completed. Arc 4 (The kids) can't start until Arc 3 is done. So I may switch between arcs 1 and 3 in the mean time. I will fix how chapters go for now later once every chapter is finished. Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed reading, and see you next chapter!


	8. To The Young Combatant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter about a troll kid too desperate to join a war

You aim for the target in front of you. Steady, steady. You breath in and release the arrow. After hearing an audible smack you open your eyes to find the arrow dead center of the target. Bullseye. You smile quite pleased with yourself. It seems the commander is too because he claps your back.

“Well done kid, you’ll be out in the field before you know it.”

“Thanks.” You smile proudly before going back to training.

Your name is Hawada Outono, a ten year old troll kid who apparently doesn’t want to count in sweeps. Currently you are training at a facility for all the troll children who are being sent off to war. Well in three years that is. That’s what everyone talks about these days, about how there will never be enough soldiers to fight but always enough wars to be fought. It’s quite stupid really.

If we were going into specifics about the war happening right now, it’s the one WindenShade and PluieLumiere are fighting. You're on the side of WindenShade of course, having the fact that you live here. You also admire the Heroes’ Alliance, the pact in which WindenShade is in. The alliance is best described as a group of people who are brave and honorable and always save the day, heroes as the name implies. To you they are better than those ruffians in the Warriors’ Alliance who fight so horribly. You would much like to fight and become a hero of the war but until then you have to wait until you're of age.

The higher ups think otherwise.

“That kid is in over his head.”

“He’ll never last a minute out there.”

“He’s a show off with nothing behind it.”

You ignore their words. Indigo-bloods are known for being strong. You’ll last longer, you’ll survive. You’ll prove them wrong.

Well only if you get a chance that is.

“What do you mean I’m not going to the war?!” You yell.

The teal blood in front of you frowns. “Please refrain from talking so loud Mr. Outono.”

“Alright. What do you mean I’m not going to fight in the war?” You question, much more softly this time.

“It’s as I said, it seems you’re on the half that doesn’t need to fight. That’s all there is to it.”

“Can I join the side that’s fighting?”

She gives you a look. “Wouldn’t you be happy you aren’t fighting?”

You scoff. “If I was a human, sure. But I’m a troll, I can handle this. We can win and stop this war. This will be good!”

She sighs. “There’s no such thing as a good war. We’re better off doing rap battles then the battles we’re facing with right now.”

“That’s quite a childish thing to say, governor.”

“Says the child himself. Listen, you are only what? Five sweeps old?”

“Four point sixty-two to be exact.”

“Right. That means you have only a sweep and a half-”

“Actually it’s a one and point thirty eight sweeps.”

“One and point thirty eight sweeps. Wouldn’t you spend that time better off doing something with your childhood?”

You shrug. “No not really.”

She lets out a frustrated noise and rests her head on her desk. A second later she rises up again and readjusts her glasses, her pencil tapping the papers in front of her.

“Very well. I know of a person in Frosch who is quite important. You will be assigned to her as a guard.”

“What?! That doesn’t mean anything! You’re just pushing me off to be someone’s butler!”

She gives you a glare. “I’ll have you know that this person rules the whole country itself, even the armies. If you end up on good terms with her, by the time you’ll be six sweeps old you could fight.”

“So what you’re saying is-”

“What I’m saying is is that I’m giving you an opportunity to get in touch with people, to get higher on the ladder. This opportunity could make you a war hero.”

“Oh.”

“So are you going to accept or not? As the Governess of WindenShade I have much to do so if you reject the offer i might as well-”

“No, no I’ll take it!” You say a little bit to desperately.

“Then it’s settled. You leave for Frosch tomorrow.”

“Understood.”

And with that you leave the room.

= Fast forward to tomorrow 

So right now we are just going to skip all the traveling because for one thing, people don’t need to know that you were bored to death on a freaking train heading to Frosch. (Frosch and WindenShade are right beside each other)

Instead we’ll talk about the drastic temperature change between WindenShade and Frosch. In WindenShade it’s always windy and if it isn’t, the breeze will always be flowing. It’s like Autumn every day is you will. In Frosch it’s always snowing, it’s never warm and the snow never melts. So if WindenShade is Fall, Frosch must be Winter.

You wrap your jacket closer to you. You shudder at the cold and mumble in discomfort. You sigh and begin to drag your feet through the snow, walking to your destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school started four days ago and I regret a lot of things. One of them being this very fic here which I haven't updated at all during the summer, so sorry. Anyway I hope to update at least every two weeks again like normal. For those of you also following Kingdom of Our Own, I will say that it is slightly delayed. The reason being that I am horribly lazy and wow there's so many things happening; alarms, slime, hacking into stuff, duels and escapes, yeah that. So much for ships.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Girl In The Kingdom of Snow
> 
> See you next chapter and thanks for reading!


End file.
